<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prosetober | Louise Gluck | I was Joan, I was Lazarus by Simon_snows_pitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846005">Prosetober | Louise Gluck | I was Joan, I was Lazarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_snows_pitch/pseuds/Simon_snows_pitch'>Simon_snows_pitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prosetober: 31 days of Carry On [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Gen, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_snows_pitch/pseuds/Simon_snows_pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This Prosetober, I'm following prompts collected by drawingdawnarts.tumblr.com. Each new prompt will be added to my Prosetober series!</p>
<p>A journal entry from Lucy one week before Simon is born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Salisbury &amp; Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prosetober: 31 days of Carry On [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prosetober | Louise Gluck | I was Joan, I was Lazarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15/06/1997 </p>
<p>My dearest Simon, </p>
<p>I remember growing up and feeling so spectacularly ordinary. Our family is part of a long line of incredible mages – not including your uncle, though he has his own talents, of course. But your grandmother is Lady Ruth, a beautiful and powerful woman. I can’t wait for her to meet you, darling. She’ll love you the very instant she sets her eyes on you. I just know it. </p>
<p>But I’ve never been so grand as my mother. No, I’m not quite that special, although I am lucky. I did well in school, I was well-liked enough, but that was all. And then I met Davy. </p>
<p>It was like I just <em>knew</em>, I just had this perfect vision of us – of you, Simon – the savior of our world and so, so much more. From the moment you started growing in me, I was Joan: burning up with your fire, your light. And I know that when you join this world, I will fade. I haven’t told Davy. I know he needs to focus, and I know he’ll take care of you. But even if I must fade for you to thrive, I will not be gone.  </p>
<p>I may be Joan, but I will be Lazarus, too. You give me new life, new purpose. And even when my soul has winged somewhere you cannot see, I will always be with you, my rosebud boy. You are my joy and my spirit and my salvation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joan of Arc was a young woman who believed she received divine guidance to aid France. She did so and become a heroine at the age of 18; she was then burned at the stake a year later. Lazarus is a character in the Bible who was deceased for four days before Jesus raised him from the dead. </p>
<p>I had to look these things up to write this fic. Now, if you're as lost as I was, you won't have to! </p>
<p>"Nic, you didn't know that about Joan of Arc?!"<br/>Uh... no. Not really. Just blame my parents -- that's what I always do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>